


Dark Mistress

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, Contracts, Elves, F/M, First Time, Magic, Middle Ages, Molestation, Murder, POV First Person, Peeping, Prostitution, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After a young Elven assassin takes out her kill, she sought her pay from her contact, then headed back to base to check in for more jobs, but the guild was out and was told to get some sleep. She was awakened by her colleague before her leader came with an unusual contract from a nobleman that didn't quite agree with her rules, but the leader ordered her to do it, making her obey. As she got to the Lord's manor, she finds her target was too good to kill as she started falling in love with him, then she struggles to do what the contractor demanded by being rough with him, but the target liked it. Soon after doing half of it, her love for her target makes her turn on the contractor before she takes over his estate.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Dark Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to BlessMyMess007 for requesting this story. I hope you guys enjoy it and more requests come my way.

“Where are we going Carter?” A man asked. “Wait up.”

I look to them as I pulled out a piece of paper from my skin tight midnight black full body leather before pulling back my cowl slightly to see them better in the dimly lit forest.

“Grestan.” I whispered, making myself glow for a second as my sight brighten to see two men walking down the road.

“The next city brother.” Carter said as he looked back. “How did you find me? I thought you were with mom.”

“Sheer luck with a bit of digging in the neighboring cities and mom told me to find you.” He said.

“Let me guess, she had another crazy vision that I’m in danger.” Carter asked with a chuckle, making the man stare at him in frustration.

“Mom isn’t a fake.” The man growled.

I looked to the paper as I opened it up to see it said, ‘Your target is a male human, named Carter. Last seen heading out of the city of Redburn. He has long brown hair, blue eyes and stands about five feet with a large scar across his face. He’s known to be a skilled fighter so don’t underestimate him if he sees you. Come back to me with his pendant that’s around his neck for your proof. I’ll be waiting in the city tavern that he’s heading to. Ask the owner for rum to tell me it’s you, but he won’t have any if you like that crap. If he comes in first, I’ll consider you defeated and will move on to the next assassin’. I took a breath as I put it away.

“Then where will this so called danger be?” Carter asked as I pulled out my dagger.

“Mom couldn’t say exactly, but she said it was going to happen in a forest and an Elven assassin will be doing the bid…ding...” He started to say before his voice traveled off as he looked at the trees around him nervously while I grinned form his priceless face.

“Too late boy.” I said softly with a chuckle. “There is no stopping it now.”

“Give me a break Chad.” Carter whined as I leaped up to a higher branch that would be over my target if he continued walking as he is. “I have been walking this forest for almost a day now and I haven’t seen a soul. Not even a caravan and I’m kinda getting hungry. Do you have any mutton?”

“That don’t mean anything brother.” Chad said as he looked to him just as Carter stepped under me, making me drop down onto his shoulders.

Chad gasped as Carter staggered back while looking up at me, revealing his scar on his face and the pendent under his chin.

“The hell.” Charter said just as I stabbed him in the side of the head as I grabbed the pendent with my other hand, then leaped back into the trees.

“No!” Chad cried as Carter fell to the ground while I fled through the trees. “You will pay for that you assassin bitch! You hear me! I will hunt you down to the ends of the fucking Earth if I have to!”

I glanced back to see the man wasn’t following as he knelt over his brother with rage while he cradled him. I looked forward and started heading back to the city of my contact. A half day later, The city came into view, making me leap down from the trees, then took off my Cowl before a guard looked at me as I stepped up to him. He looked me up and down with a hint of a smile cracking on his face.

“Keep dreaming human.” I said with a smile, making him chuckle and look forward. “I only fuck Elven men.”

I came up to the tavern and looked around to see no one watching me, so I stepped inside and walked to the bar as a man looked at me.

“Rum please.” I said.

“Sorry, that’s hard to come by around here.” He said.

“Mead.” I said.

“That we have plenty of.” He said with a smile. “Two gold pieces.”

I pulled it out and gave it to him before he filled a tankard and gave it to me.

“Thank you young miss.” He said as I went to a corner and sat down before I looked around for anyone that was watching me, but no one was, so I started to drink.

A man stood up, making me look at him as he started to waddle to me.

“Can woo spare a coin?” He asked in a drunken tone, then hiccuped before he moan as he staggered back and held up a note that had my contact's seal on it. “I’ll give you an IOU if you want.”

“Sure.” I said as I took the note before he fell over and passed out. “Or not.”

Everyone chuckled as the owner sighed in disappointment.

I opened the note to see it said, ‘Meet me around back.’

I tore it up and stood up before drinking my mead, then set the tankard down.

“Thanks honey.” The owner said, making me nod as I left the tavern, then headed around and leaped to the roof.

A minute later, the owner came into the back and looked around before I leaped down behind him, making him gasp as he spun to me, then smiled.

“Is that how you got him?” He asked.

“Close.” I said as I held up the pendent.

“Finally.” He said. “He’s slept with my wife…”

“No backstory please.” I said. “Just the pay.”

“Right.” He said as he pulled out a bulging coin purse, making me shake it to hear the sound of coin. “When should I see his body?”

“Never, you piece of shit.” Chad growled behind me, making me sidestep to the right before a blade slashed passed my body.

I leaped up to the roof as the man growled.

“Get back here you assassin bitch.” He said before he looked at the owner in rage.

“I’ll pay another for him.” The tavern owner yelped, making me drop down onto Chad's shoulders knees first.

Chad stagger back as he got ready to stab him while the tavern owner stared in disbelief before I twisted my body, making a deep crack sound as Chad fell to his knees. I stood as the tavern owner stared at Chad in shock while he fell flat, then he looked at me nervously.

“Damn, remind me not to piss you off.” He said, making me chuckle before he held up another purse.

I took it before shaking it to hear the coin again.

“Now lets disappear before we are spotted with him.” He said.

“Yes, lets.” I said. “Ecnoxulum.”

“What.” He said in confusion just as a portal opened up behind me, making him gasp as I stepped back before the portal closed up in front of me, revealing a forest.

I turned around and started walking deeper into the forest until I came up to an abandoned house that was against a cliff side. I looked around to see not a single soul, then I stepped inside before coming up to a bookshelf that was crammed with books. I tapped a few books, making a symbol glow as I touched them, then a portal opened up behind me, making me step back before it closed.

“Welcome back Irina.” My guild master said. “How did the hunt go?”

“Without a hitch.” I said as I turned to a human before holding up one of the purses.

“Perfect.” He said as he took it and poured out half of it, then gave me the purse back before splitting it up into my colleague’s coin lock boxes. “Thank for the good work.”

“Do you have another contract sir?” I asked, making him smile.

“Got to love your eagerness to kill.” He said with a chuckle. “No, I’m afraid I don’t. Go get some rest and stop draining our contracts so fast.”

“Sorry, no can do on that last part.” I said. “They’re all mine.”

He chuckled again as his smile turned to a grin before I pulled out my key and opened my box. I took out my cut of my colleague’s kills before I headed to my room and laid down before waking up from someone rubbing my groin.

“Hands off Cal.” I growled. “Touch me again and I’ll cut your dick off. I don’t do humans.”

“Then you’ll never get laid.” Cal growled. “You are the only elf here and I don't see you rape your kills.”

“So be it.” I said. “Who needs sex anyways.”

“I’d hate to be in your shoes when you go into heat.” He said.

“I’m not a bitch you know.” I said, making our leader giggle. “Elves don’t go into heat.”

“Get out of her room Cal.” He said. “If I catch you in there again, your banned from my team.”

“Yes boss.” Cal said with a sigh. “Can you talk her into fucking one of us. I can’t stand her grouchiness and everyone is into her.”

“I can’t force her to.” He said. “I’m surprised she hasn’t gutted you yet.”

“And getting kicked out for breaking a major guild rule?” I asked. “No thanks. I’ll beat the shit out of him though.”

He chuckled.

“And I’ll even wager on that fight.” He said with another chuckle. “Elven women are amazing fighters.”

Cal grumbled as he walked away.

“I got a contract.” My leader said. “You interested?”

“Sure am.” I said as I sat up, making him give me a sealed letter.

“Really another mystery contractor.” I whined, making him smile as he nodded. “I hope they aren’t two-faced.”

“Why, you get to kill them and take everything they have if they are.” He said with a small smile.

“Yeah, sometimes they don’t have anything, freaking beggars.” I said. “I hate paying up out of my own purse to not look like I’m trying to rip off the team.”

His smile faded.

“I’ll tell my collector to keep his eyes open for signs of them being beggars.” He said. “But I assure you this isn’t one.”

“How do you know?” I asked.

“It’s from a noble.” He said and pointed to the crest for a seal.

“Interesting.” I said with a greedy grin. “That means a bulging purse. I might kill the contractor after I loot his estate to retire in luxury after this hunt.”

He smiled with a chuckle.

“Please be sure to give us our cut of what he pays before you disappear.” He said.

“I’m an assassin, not a skip.” I growled.

“Not what I was saying.” He said with a smile.

I broke the seal, then opened it to see it said, ‘This request is for females only and isn’t a normal request. More like an entertainment request from a dark mistress. My brother is trying to take over my estate and I can’t have that. I want you to fuck him, make him think you love him and then kill him while I watch behind a wall. I’ll pay five hundred gold upfront and five hundred more once the job is done. Be warned, my brother is a royal spy or so he keeps saying, so don’t spook him. That will be bad for both of us since he will know it was me as I told him I’m trying to hook him up with a woman. My estate is five miles north of the Capital. Approach at dawn through evening, no later than the last hour’.

I looked at my boss in discomfort.

“I’m sorry, I’m going to have to decline.” I said.

“What.” He said in disbelief. “That’s not you.”

He grabbed the contract, then read it before chuckling.

“Raul, come here.” He said, making him run to us before he held up the seal. “Tell me who this lord is.”

“Yes boss.” Raul said as he took it, then pulled out a book from his satchel before flipping through the pages as he glanced to the seal a few times.

“He’s an Elven lord and his name is Elwin Valmar.” He said. “He has no importance to the king from the lack of information about him. Or maybe he just became a lord.”

“How about his brother?” My leader asked, making flip a page.

“No girl, no job, absolutely nothing on him besides his name.” Raul said.

“And that is?” My leader asked.

“Karasuma, age one hundred, full blood elf.” Raul said.

“There you have it Irina.” My leader said. “An elf and within your rules. Go fuck his heart out. Literally if you have to.”

He chuckled as he gave me the contract before walking away while I stared at him in frustration since I knew that was an order. Raul gave me the seal, making me sigh as he walked away.

I walked to the coin boxes before checking mine to see it was crammed with coin.

“The fuck!” I yelped as I had to catch some before it fell everywhere, making my leader chuckle as he looked up from his book.

“Tasha hit a generous contractor giving her a twenty thousand gold bounty.” He said.

“Damn, did she retire with that haul?” I asked.

“Nope.” Tasha said as she came through the portal with a purse. “You’re not getting rid of the competition that easy.”

“You can have the filthy human men.” I said. “No offense boss.”

“None taken after catching Cal.” He said with a chuckle as he shook his head while she stared at me in disbelief.

“You really mean it, don’t you?” She asked. “You don’t like humans?”

“Not for my sexual partner.” I said. “I’ll be friends, but no further.”

“How about female humans like me?” She asked, making my leader snort as I stared at her in discomfort. “I can to a good licking and will make you cum all day long if you’d allow it.”

He giggled.

“That, I would love to see.” He said, making her smile as she walked away.

I turned to a bookshelf and put in the code before a portal opened, making me back into it, revealing the contract collector.

“Forgive me and thanks for opening it for me.” He said as he pushed me out of the way and leaped through the portal just before it closed.

“Why the rush?” I asked with a slight whine. “Ecnoxulum.”

Once I stepped through my portal, A city appeared around me as a guard looked at me in disbelief.

“Where can I learn that magic?” He asked.

“Master level mage only, human.” I said. “Preferably an elf with lots of magical reserves to reduce the risk of over doing it.”

“Damn.” He said with disappointment before looking forward as I stared walking north.

About an hour later, the estate came into view, making me look to the sun to see it was about noon before I took a deep breath and approached the door.

A pack of wolves started snarl as they charged at me, making me look towards them, then rolled my eyes since they weren’t wild or they wouldn’t attack me. I turned to them before I put my hand up, making sparks start to form around it.

“Stop, heel boys!” A man said, making the dogs sit before I looked to him to see a fat Elvin man.

“You must be my employee.” He said as he came to me, then looked me up and down before a grin filled his face as he tried to grab a breast.

“Don’t, I didn’t want to do this in the first place, but there is limited females in my group so I had no choice.” He said.

“Really, a young elf with low libido?” He asked in disbelief.

“No, a picky elf when it comes to partners.” I said.

“Oh, right.” He grumbled, then held up a bulging purse. “Well, let's get this over with quickly for your sake. Please be careful, we just lost a family member and he’s taking it hard. Please keep the kill clean and easy to move. I don’t need my maids freaking out.”

I nodded as I took the purse and put it in my pouch before he stepped into the manor, then led me upstairs to a door. He knocked on the door, making a man roar out.

“Go the fuck away brother.” Karasuma growled.

“I’m sorry brother, but a guest is here to ease your pain if you’d allow her.” Elwin said

“Her?” Karasuma said, making Elwin grin.

“I knew that would get him up.” Elwin said with a chuckle.

Once the door opened, my heart started to flutter from the sight of him, making Elwin smile.

“I see he’s your type, good.” He said before walking away before he mumbled. “Please don’t let that stop you from getting the job done.”

Karasuma stared at me in awe before he smiled.

“Please come in.” He said. “Forgive the mess. I’m in the middle of grieving if he didn’t tell you.”

He stepped back, revealing clothes all over the place, making me step in before looking around for the peep holes to try to keep him from watching, then I spotted a painting.

“You like art?” He asked.

“Sorry, I don't, but he wants to watch if you do want to take to the next level.” I said softly.

“You're a prostitute?” He asked, making me stare at him in discomfort. “I’ll take that as a no and he made you do it with blackmail like all the other girls he fucked unwillingly. Forgive me for calling you that.”

“It’s fine I guess.” I said. “I guess it is considered prostitution since he paid me for it. But I’m starting to think I might want to see where this goes and might return the coin if you catch my heart fully.”

He smiled.

“I’ll do my best if that's what you want.” He said. “Are you noble?”

He looked to my coin.

“You must be if you have that many bulging coin purses.” He said. "My stingy brother would never pay that much for anything. How do you like your men?”

“Don’t know.” I said. “I’m usually the controlling type when it comes to my life and don’t like humans sex partners. In fact you are the first person that made my heart quake.”

“Really brother, you forced a virgin on me?” He yelped, making a muffled chuckle sound before I looked toward the wall it came from.

“Really brother.” Karasuma growled and pushed a wardrobe in front of the picture.

“Fuck my impulses.” Elwin growled, making me smile.

“Thanks.” I said softly, making him smile as he nodded.

“So how do you want to do this?” He asked, making me grab him and throw him on the bed before he chuckled. “Damn you're strong even though don’t look it.”

I smile as I got on top of him before staring into his face. He glanced around my body before worry slowly filled his face.

“Is that blood on your armor?” He asked, making me look down to see there was some before I sighed.

“I’m a mercenary and I missed a spot on the last caravan run that ended badly for my boss.” I said.

“Oh, that explained the strength and coin.” He said with worry. “Sorry for bringing it up. Continue your experimenting that I like so far. Be rough with me, make me your bitch or sex slave.”

I giggled as I pulled out my dagger and put it to his throat before staring into his eyes that didn't show any fear while my heart started to pound in my head.

“Okay, you don’t have to be like that if you don’t want to.” He said with worry on his face. “I see it’s bothering you.”

“It normally don't.” I said softly. “I don’t know what's going on with me. I never got scared before.”

“You’re in love for the first time.” He said with a smile. "It's normal."

“Yeah, maybe.” I said in uncertainty as I put my dagger away before I tore off his shirt.

“Damn, I can’t do that.” He said with a giggle. “Don’t tear off my pants, they are expensive compare to my shirt.”

I looked to them to see they were made of silks while his shirt was made of cotton. He reach for my armor’s straps, making me smack his hand away.

“I’m your mistress now and I'm in control with my sex slave.” I said, making him chuckle as he grinned.

I undid my straps before pulling off my armor’s top, making his eyes lock to my breasts before I felt something move between my legs. I looked to it to see a tent growing in his pants before my face started to heat up, making him chuckle.

“I’m guessing you never seen that before.” He said.

“No I have.” I said. “Just not from a man that isn’t trying to have his way with me forcefully or with me wanting it. Normally I don't want it at all, but for some reason your different.”

He chuckled.

“No need to be confused.” He said. “It’s normal.”

I got off him and started to pulled down his pants before staring at his manhood, then bit my lip as my face really heated up.

I grabbed it, making him grunt.

“Damn you have a strong grip.” He said. “Ease up a little with him please. I don’t wish to become a female.”

I giggled.

“I made several of them.” I said.

“Wait your not a virgin?” He asked.

“I meant I cut off dicks.” I said.

“Oh.” He said in discomfort. “How many?”

“None that didn’t deserve it.” I said, making him nod in frustration before I pulled off the rest of my armor. The moment I did, I felt a shift in the air, making me look around.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Esplawn.” I said, making a heat signature appear over him and behind a door that was ajar.

I look to the door to see Elwin peeking through it before he looked to it and growled.

“Go the fuck away brother!” He roared, making the door close.

I put my hand up and turned it, making it lock.

“That explains why you don’t have any weapons.” Karasuma said. “Your a high level mage.”

“Correct.” I said. “I’m really skilled in stealth and daggers too.”

“Let's get to the good part before he makes you not interested anymore.” He said. I nodded before getting over his dick and started to hesitate.

“Crap, he really did force a virgin into fucking me.” He whined.

“It’s fine.” I said as I pushed him in me, making me grunt before letting out a gasping moan from him spreading me well.

“Damn.” I moaned, making him grin.

“Yeah, I bet if you are this tight.” He said as I started to move on him, making me grunt as he reach around me and pulled me down.

I stared into his eyes to see love in them before I started to kiss him while falling in love with his thick dick. He must have saw that as he smiled with more love and started to kiss me back while I closed my eyes.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not going to last long with your tight ass pussy.” He moaned. “Did I steal your heart? If so, can you take mine?”

I smiled as I nodded before he started to grunt, then grabbed my hips to pull me off, but I pushed his hands away.

"Hands off the mistress, slave." I moaned just as he came.

I opened my eyes to see him staring in panic.

“I’m sorry, I should have used my words.” He whined.

“It’s fine.” I said and kissed him. “I have a few loose ends before we do this again. Please stay in your room while I go find your brother and return the coin. I really don’t like looking like a prostitute.”

He nodded before kissing me with a smile.

I pulled out of him, then put on my armor before looking to him to see him heavy eyed as he was about to pass out. I smiled as that was going to work great with my plans. I walked out of the room, then looked around until I spotted the life signature in a room with a false wall for an entrance, making me walk to it to see Elwin standing there. He look to me and smile before it faded.

“Come with me.” He said. “I’ll give you an incentive for the show now that I see you don’t wish to go through with the contract with him taking your heart.”

I nodded before he walked further into the room, then he slid another false door as side that revealed several safes. He pulled out a key and unlocked one, making me step closer before he turned around to me, then held up a coin purse.

“This is a bonus, not pay.” He said as I spotted a pile of rope among junk on the floor, making him look towards it.

“Heh, you want to stage a suicide.” He asked. “That might work.”

“Yes.” I said as he looked at me. “For you now that I have a spot in this estate.”

“What.” He said just as I grabbed his head and snapped his neck.

I grunted as I struggled to keep him off the ground.

"Damn, you're a heavy fat fuck." I moaned as I started to drag him to the middle of the room. "I think you might be the heaviest bandit yet."

I grabbed the rope and slung it over a beam, then tied around his neck. I started to hang him with several grunts before tying it to the wall, making the beam started to growl with his weight.

"No, don't snap." I whined. "He can't be that heavy."

The growling stopped as he stopped swinging, making me sigh in relief, then grabbed a chair to put it under his feet. It touched them if he was on his toes, so I put it on its back to make it look like it fell over and was just out of his reach. I grabbed my pay before taking the key, then sealed the safe room before I left the crime scene and sealed that room.

“Ecnoxulum.” I said, then walked through the portal before creating the portal to my HQ, making my leader look at me and smile before I held up the coin.

“I’m gone.” I said. “I killed the contractor and took the key to his stash. I'm now going to be a dark mistress if things go well. Keep all the coin. I'm not going to need it.”

He grinned as he nodded.

“Thank you and good luck sweetie.” He said. “I’ll miss you and our door is always open if you get bored.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once I get them published and it also boosts my mood when I see them. Also please tell me if there are major errors like duplication in the text so I can fix them on and thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
